The Time of Eternity
by DreamyKiwi
Summary: It was a normal day for the Vongola Decimo and his famiglia until one day, a girl appears out of the their vongola rings which leave everyone wondering,who the heck is she? TYL fic
1. Chapter One

**_Kiwi: _**_I'm sorry for any grammatical errors and if it sucks. I hope you enjoy! _

_**Disclaimer: **_**_Kiwi does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. ...It's too awesome!_**

* * *

**Chapter One**

In the Vongola mansion, Tsunayoshi Sawada and his friends were celebrating Lambo's 16 birthday party. Members of allied families were scattered around the ball room talking while Lambo was surrounded by a bunch of 'his fan girls' much to I-pin's dismay. Hayato was next to his beloved boss, who was talking to the Shimon Boss, Enma Kozato. Hayato was 'annoying' Squalo, Kyouya was no where to be seen, Ryohei was with his girl friend, Hana, Chrome was talking to Kyoko and Haru and Reborn,who was no longer an infant,was with Bianchi,flirting at a corner.

Tsuna excused himself as he went to the crowd of girls, wanting to check on his Lightning Guardian who was getting load of kisses and gifts. Over the past few years, everyone changed. Lambo was no longer the annoying cow brat, Ryohei matured..slightly, Takeshi no longer saw everything as games and took his role as the rain guardian seriously, Hayato didn't have a bad temper that he had ten years ago, Chrome was not as shy as she was and talked to anyone in the family but still mysterious at times, Kyouya...was still Kyouya although he was finally co-operating...to Tsuna that is and Tsuna was not the Dame-Tsuna from ten years ago. He was taller due to his Italian heritage, his voice was deeper and he gained confidence through out the years and finally became the boss that Reborn wanted him to be.

"Lambo." Tsuna called,smiling at him.

Lambo immediately looked at Tsuna while blushing, "Y-Yes Vongola?"

"It's time to blow the candles." Tsuna replied.

The fan girls made way as the birthday boy walked to the Vongola Decimo still blushing. Tsuna chuckled as he noticed kiss marks all over Lambo's face. Hayato came to Tsuna with a cow shaped birthday cake that had the cow print as it's design with sixteen candles. Everyone gathered and started to sing the Happy Birthday song, happily.

When they were finished singing, Lambo took a deep breath then blew all the candles out, earning claps from everyone. Hayato wiped a fake tear, "He can actually blow the candles without making it a disaster like last year."

Lambo looked at Hayato with annoyance, "Shut up Hayato-shi. I'm a man now. Give me some slack will ya'? And it was not my fault I had the cold..."

Hayato snorted, "YOU? A man? What has this world come to..."

Lambo ignored the storm guardian as Fuuta came to him as with a gift in his hands.

"Happy Birthday, Lambo" Fuuta said with a smile. Lambo smiled at his childhood friend and took the gift. He opened it and gasped. He got an X-Box 360 elite.

"Whoa! Thanks man!" Lambo said as he hugged Fuuta then continued to gaze at the x-box. No one was surprised because he got superb gifts such as a motorcycle from Takeshi, a villa at an island from Tsuna etc.

Everyone continued to chat until it was midnight. Tsuna was at the door, bidding his guests good-bye. When the guests left, the Vongola Decimo was about to go to bed until his ring started to glow.

"What the-" He was suddenly pulled into the ballroom only to find that the guardians including Kyouya were gathered with confused looks whose rings were also glowing.

"Boss, what's going on?" Chrome asked as she looked at her ring. Suddenly, their rings shot out a beam of light which matched their dying will flame's color at the center of the room. A moment later, a girl appeared out of the beam of light. Takeshi suddenly reached out and caught her just in time.

"Who is she? Could she be an enemy?" Ryohei asked. The guardians except Takeshi and Tsuna took out their weapons just in case.

" Well she came out of the rings so she couldn't be an enemy, but then again you may never know." Said Reborn as he came into the room,observing the girl.

She looked no older than a fourteen year old. She had shoulder length black hair and her skin was very pale.

" I think she's unconscious." Takeshi said after he checked her pulse that was slowing down.

"What should we do, tenth?" Hayato asked as he looked from the girl to his boss, who just kept on observing the girl.

"My intuition tells me that she isn't an enemy. Take her to Fuuta. He should fix her up." Tsuna commanded. Takeshi nodded then went to do as he's told. Kyouya yawned, not interested since the girl was unconscious, "I'm going to bed."

Tsuna nodded as watched his strongest guardian retreat to his room. Lambo put his hand on his chin, looking thoughtful, "Maybe she's my birthday gift from above?"

Hayato slapped the teen behind his head, "Stupid cow".

Reborn walked to Tsuna, "You should head to bed, there are a lot of papers,waiting to be signed by you tomorrow."

Tsuna groaned, "You don't have to remind me...," He looked at his remaining guardians, " You guys should go to bed, We'll deal with the girl tomorrow."

The guardians nodded and dispersed from the ballroom, retiring to their rooms.

"_Who was that girl? And why did she come from the rings? The only people who came out of the rings were Primo and his guardians...Maybe she was part of his Primo's famiglia, although that's impossible since there are only __**six**__ guardians..." _Tsuna thought as he was in his way to his room, " Hm..."

* * *

The next day, Fuuta was in the medical room, watching the girl. Bianchi came in and walked up to Fuuta's side.

"So this is the girl?" She asked, observing.

Fuuta nodded, "Yeah. Her heart rate was so low last night. I thought she would die but you can say its a miracle that she's still alive."

"I wonder where she came from..."Bianchi muttered.

Haru and Kyoko came into the room.

"Ah there you are we were looking for yo- Who's she" Haru asked noticing the girl.

"Actually, none of us have a clue. We'll just wait for her to wake up."

Haru and Kyoko nodded, "Alright. Anyway, breakfast is ready."

Fuuta and Bianchi exchanged glances with one thought on their mind: _What about the girl?_

Kyoko looked at the two with a smile as if she read their minds, "I'm sure she'll be here when we get back. It's not like she can instantly get better and run away, ne?"

* * *

**Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaase... review? :D**


	2. Chapter Two

_Kiwi: Wow I already got a favorite and a story alert! Ariigatou minna!_

_**Disclaimer: Kiwi does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Tsuna mentally sighed as he got out of a limousine. He just got out of a meeting with the grumpy leader of the Vongola's top assassination squad, Varia. One minute their discussing something then the next miute the Varia mansion exploded ...again! As he walked towards the entrance of his mansion, several men in black bowed to him in respect.

"Welcome back Boss!" they all said.

Tsuna, who had the same look when he is in his Hyper Dying Will Mode nodded as he entered the mansion.

"Ah Tsu-kun!" Kyoko said as she ran to her former boy friend. A few years ago, they started to date after they came back from the future, but things did not work out. But they still remained close friends. The only reason why she called him 'Tsu-kun' was to tease him since his mother used to call him that.

"Oh, hey Kyoko-chan." He smiled at her then noticed that she had a concerned look on her face, "What's Wrong?"

"That girl that Fuuta was looking after disappeared!"

"What?" He replied with widened eyes.

Kyoko nodded.

"JUUDAIME!" A voice called out to the Vongola Decimo

Kyoko turned to around, watching Haru and Hayato ran to them. She turned to Haru, "Did you find her?"

Haru shook her head with a sad expression as Hayato looked at his boss, "Shall I ask some men to patrol the mansion?"

Tsuna nodded, "Yes, we need to find this girl. Who knows, she may be frightened to be in a place where she hasn't been before."

Kyoko,Haru and Hayato nodded as they dispersed, attempting to find the mysterious girl.

* * *

Lambo was running in a hall,checking every room he passed. He was determined to find 'his birthday gift' and once he does, he'll ask her out.

"Lambo!"

The youngest guardian stopped and looked behind to find his Chinese childhood friend,panting, "Did *pant* you *pant* find *pant* the girl?"

Lambo shook his head as I-Pin walked over to him, "Where could she be?"

He shrugged, " I don't know, but I have to find her! After all, she's my birthday gift from heave-"

He was interrupted as I-Pin slapped him on the cheek, "You're being ridiculous!"

The cow boy looked at his friend with tears in his eyes, "Ya' didn't have to hit me, I-Pin."

* * *

Ryohei and Takeshi were checking inside the library.

"I hope she's alright" The baseball fan said as he looked around.

"Nah, I bet she has EXTREME guts." Ryohei replied.

There was no sign of the girl so they left the room and looked into other rooms, failing to see the black haired girl anywhere.

_Beep Beep Beep_

Ryohei and Takeshi turned on their earpieces.

"Hello?" They both said simultaneously.

"We found the girl. She's in the training room with Reborn." said Giannini.

* * *

The man looked at the girl with his fedora hat shadowing most of his face, who was staring at him.

"Where am I and who are you?" She asked cautiously, blue eyes narrowing slightly.

" I am Reborn, and who might you be?"

The girl stayed quiet as she looked at the man up and down.

"Answer me." Reborn said. "Or else..."

His pet chameleon climbed onto his finger and changed into a green pistol. The man then pointed the gun at her. It surprised him when she did not even flinch as she eyes the gun then at him.

"Where am I?"she demanded in a calm tone.

"In the Vongola mansion."

"Where? Where in the world am I?"

"Italy."

The girl eyes widen a bit. _N-No way... _She thought. Reborn noticed this and raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with you? And you better answer before I shoot you." Reborn said coldly.

Just then Tsuna and the others came in, shocked at what was before them: Reborn pointing a gun at the girl.

"Reborn, what are you doing?" Tsuna asked as he ran to his former tutor. "Don't point a gun at a child!"

The girl only stepped back watching Tsuna.

_I gotta get out of here..._She thought as she eyed at the door behind the Vongola group then at the the two men in front of her. Reborn lowered his gun as Tsuna looked at the girl warmly.

"Hello there."

The girl only continued to stare at him.

_Maybe she's scared? _He thought as he took a step forward, earning a cautious look from the girl as she stepped back.

"It's alright. We won't hurt you." The brunette said reassuringly with a warm smile. The girl looked at him for a moment, unconsciously feeling secured which surprised her. She then realized that he looked familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Okay." she replied.

"Alright, what is your name?" Tsuna asked, mentally sighing in relief when he saw her relaxed a bit.

"Yume."

"Okay Yume, where are you from?"

She looked at every single person in the room, "Somewhere...," She then looked down,bangs covering everyone's view of her eyes,"...very far away."

Tsuna raised an eyebrow. He figured she might be thinking of her loved ones where ever she came from. "Don't worry, we'll get you back to your home soon." He said with a smile but mentally he was questioning himself of how he would do so when she came from their rings?

Yume blinked before she felt pain all over her body. She yelped in pain then began slipping out of consciousness . Tsuna ran to her and caught her before she hit the ground, confused. Everyone ran to the two. Fuuta checked her and reassured everyone that she will be alright. Tsuna nodded then looked at the girl then at the others, surprising everyone at his next statement.

"I think I want her be in the famiglia..."


	3. Chapter Three

Kiwi: I'm glad some people like fanfic (Ariigatou! ^^). Sorry if its a bit rushed. Please review!

**Disclaimer: Kiwi does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Bianchi was in the medic room, sitting down next to the bed where Yume was, reading a romance novel.

* * *

_FLASH BACK_

"_What?" Hayato asked while looking at his boss."But Tenth how do we know that she isn't an enemy?"_

_Tsuna looked at his right hand man, "My intuition tells me she means no harm. In fact, she seems familiar."_

"_How?" Fuuta asked._

"_It hard to explain," He looked at everyone, "So far now, she'll stay until we get some answers. Understood?"_

_The Vongola family nodded as they watch their leader._

_FLASH BACK END_

* * *

As she was about to turn a page, she heard rustling at Yume's direction. The red head (pink haired? :S) looked at Yume who was sitting up, rubbing her right eye.

"Ah, you're awake...Yume is it?" Bianchi said as she put the book aside, smiling at the girl.

Yume yawned before looking at the woman, "Yep, who are you?"

"I'm Bianchi, nice to meet you. Now let's get you clean up." Bianchi replied as she helped the girl up.

* * *

Kyoko and Haru were in the kitchen helping some of the maids prepare lunch for everyone. Even though they were members of a powerful mafia family, they still wanted to help out since they were not good at fighting like the guys and wanted to be useful as possible. Kyoko, who was chatting with one of the maids, noticed the person who they look up to as a big sister entered the room with Yume. She was wearing a short sleeved teal hoodie with a white undershirt, black jeans and white sneakers. Her black hair was pulled up to a low ponytail and had a side bang to finish off her look.

"Ah, Bianchi-san." Kyoko said then excused herself from the maids and went over to Bianchi along with Haru, who was staring at Yume with stars in her eyes.

"Aw you're cute!" Haru squealed with tint of red on her cheeks. Yume looked at Haru and smiled.

"Thank you."

"Your name is Yume right? I'm Kyoko!" The orange haired woman smiled.

"And I'm Haru! Feel free to call me Haru-nee okay?" The brunette winked at the girl who chuckled.

"Nice to meet you."

_I have to get out of here somehow. But how?_ Yume thought as she looked at the Bianchi and the other two chatting happily._ Maybe I'll just say I have to go to the bathroom...I don't care if its embarrassing, I'm leaving here and wont ever see these people's faces again anywa-_

She snapped out of her thoughts as she stepped to the side only to see Lambo crash to the ground in a big thump. The sixteen year old got up with tears running down his cheeks muttering. "You didn't have to be like that babe~"

Yume raised an eyebrow at the cow boy then blinked as she saw a girl in Chinese clothing punching him which only made the boy cry even more.

The Chinese girl then looked at Yume, "I'm sorry about, please ignore this idiot over here. I'm I-pin."

Yume nodded as she took a quick glance at Lambo who was wiping his tears then back at I-pin, "Nice to meet you, I'm Yume."

"And I'm Lambo." Lambo said miserably, embarrassed that his 'birthday gift' thinks that he's an idiot.

Yume looked at him for a moment before going to him and pets him as if he's a little kid which made his blushed.

Haru clapped her hands together, "Well everyone, lunch is almost ready! Can you call the guys?"

Lambo, I-Pin and Bianchi nodded then headed out of the room to look for the guardians. Kyoko then turned Yume, "You can sit down and wait, Yume-chan. The dining room is over there."

She pointed at the door at the side of the room. Yume nodded as she opened the door and entered the dining room. There was chandelier in the middle of the room with a long table that stretched from one end of the room to the other and random paintings were on the walls.

The girl then look back at the door where she could hear the women in the kitchen chatting as they prepared lunch. _They seem like nice people_... She thought then sighed as she closed her eyes,focusing her energy on creating a path to the place where she wanted to go. After a moment, she opened her eyes seeing a black hole in front her with a silver and purple dancing around it.

Yume sighed. _Goodbye..._She thought as she stepped in the portal. She tuned around and watched as the hole closed. She saw a bright light ahead as if she was in a tunnel. She walked to the bright light and stepped 'outside' ,expecting to be at her home only to see a familiar man with a fedora hat, looking at her with a straight face.

"**Who **and **what** are you? And don't you dare lie..." Reborn said.

She gasped as she looked around to find herself in a garden within the same mansion she was just in. What the heck is going on here?

"Why should I tell you who I am?" She asked.

"Oh I don't know...seeing a person come out of a portal-like thing out of nowhere doesn't make me **curious at all**..." He rolled his eyes then glared at the girl, "Tell me who you are and why did you come out of the Vongola rings..."

"The Vongola what?" She asked as she wondered that sounded familiar. She watched as she saw the man's pet chameleon climbed to his finger and turned to a green pistol as he looked at her threateningly.

"Don't play dumb..."

"I'm not and if you think I'm an intruder then I'm sorry. I was leaving anyway but ended up here God knows why..."

Reborn raised an eyebrow at the girl, "You were leaving?"

"Yes. After all, I don't belong here."

"True, but still ...tell me who you are."

"Not unless you tell me who you are first..." She challenged him.

"The name's Reborn...the world's greatest hitman."

_Hitman?_ She thought as she looked around, uncertain if she should really tell this man who she was.

"Don't worry I wont tell anyone."

She turned around and tried again, making the portal and stepped in. A few moments later, she was at the garden again.

"You seem to be having trouble getting to your home. Let's make a deal. If you tell me who you are, We'll help you get back to your home." Reborn said.

"How would you know? It's impossible for someone like you or your friends to help me."

Leon changed back to his original form and climbed to his partner's hat. The sun arcobaleno smirked, "Try me."

* * *

Everyone (exclude Hibari) gathered at the dining room to eat their lunch, but two were missing.

"Where's Reborn?" Tsuna asked as he look at his friends questionably.

"And Yume-chan?" Haru asked.

"I told Yume-chan to wait here. " Kyoko said then exchanged worried glances with her best friend.

"Yare Yare, what are those two up to?" Lambo said,looking at a window which had the view of the garden, "They seem to be talking about something."

"Wha-?" Tsuna got up and went to the window, watching as the arcobaleno and the girl chatting.

"I'll get them." Takeshi said as he got up and ran out of the room.

* * *

"Alright, we'll figure out why you can't go back and in the meantime, you'll stay with us."

Yume nodded in agreement.

"Hey!"

The two turned to see the Vongola rain guardian jogging to them.

"Hey, everyone is waiting on you guys." Takeshi said.

"Oh? I'm sorry let's go." Reborn said as he started to walk to the mansion. Yume quietly followed with Takeshi.

"Oh hello. My name is Yamamoto Takeshi." He said with a cheerful smile.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Yume." She replied, smiling back.

* * *

"Sorry about that everyone." Reborn apologized as he took a seat next to Hayato as Yume sat down next to Haru who was happy enough for such a cute girl to sit next to her.

Tsuna glanced at Reborn then nodded. He would find out what his former tutor and the girl were talking about sooner or later.

"Itadaki-masu!" The family shouted and began to eat.

The Vongola boss looked at the black haired girl, "Yume."

Yume looked at him, "Hello sir."

Tsuna smiled, "Please just call me Tsuna," He watched as the girl nodded, "Where is your family Yume?"

"Um...I dont have one." She said.

Tsuna and the others paused, "Oh, I'm sorry." He watched the girl shake her head.

"It's alright." She smiled sadly.

"Ah, Yume-chan you haven't touched your food!" Haru said.

The girl looked down at her plate, not noticing the delicious curry waiting to be eaten. She took her spoon and scooped some then put it in her mouth. After a moment, she smiled cheerfully.

"It's delicious!" Yume said as she continued to eat. Kyoko and Haru smiled, thanking the girl. Tsuna looked at the scene before him.

"Hey Yume," He started, making the girl look at him, "If this is too sudden I understand,but...do you want join the family?

The girl looked at Tsuna then at everyone who was looking at her, waiting for an answer.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

"_Alright, we'll figure out why you can't go back and in the meantime, you'll stay with us."_

_Yume nodded in agreement._

_FLASHBACK END_

* * *

_In order to go figure out how to get back, I have no other choice but to stay._ She thought as she looked at Tsuna once again._ I have no other place to go._

"Yes, I'll join your family."


	4. Chapter Four

**Kiwi: Sorry I haven't updated for a whiiiiiiiiiile. I thank you guys for reading my fanfic.**

_**Disclaimer: Kiwi does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! **_

**

* * *

Chapter Four**

It has been a week since Yume joined the family and she slowly started adjusted to them after observing them for a while. And over the week, the Vongola family learned that the girl was not as innocent as she seems.

"Morning Yume."

Yume who was sitting down on a couch at the mansion's huge living room looked at the man who wore a fedora hat.

"Good morning Reborn."

"I just wanted you to know that I asked a few friends to help me out- dont worry they won't say anything about you- so it will take sometime to find a way alright?"

"Hm...okay." She smiled, "Thanks Reborn."

The man then walked out of the living room. She looked at the ceiling in thought. She just noticed that she was not as homesick as she was at first even though the craziness of the Vongola family did reminded her of her friends. And one thing she had learned for all of her life is that patience is a virtue...except when it comes to food.

"Ah Yume-chan!" Kyoko came in to the room, smiling.

"Hi Kyoko-nee."

"Hey, can you do me a favor?"

Yume nodded, blinking at the young woman.

* * *

Yume was walking through the halls of the first floor of the mansion, heading over to Tsuna's office. Kyoko asked her to deliver some snacks to the boss. Since she was bored, she agreed. After all, this her chance to 'visit' the tuna fish.

She stopped at the door of the office and was about to knock on the door, but the door suddenly opened revealing a girl who had a long green hair in a low ponytail, piercing blue eyes with an orange mark below her left eye and was wearing a white dress and white sandals. The girl looked at Yume and smiled warmly.

"Hello, you must be Yume."

"...Who are you?"

"Her name is Yuni. She means no harm , Yume." A familiar deep voice said.

Yume looked behind the girl and saw the tuna fish standing there with another man who had red hair with red eyes.

"And this here is Enma Kozato. He's like a brother to me."

The redhead smiled at her, "Hello."

Since from the misunderstanding at the inheritance ceremony, Enma slowly came from being quiet to the exact replica of the Shimon Primo by being courageous, cheerful, and loyal to his friends.

Yume looked at the two then nodded, "Its nice to meet you both."

Tsuna mentally sighed. _At least she's behavi-_

"Thank you for taking care of our Tuna fish~!"

He thought too soon...

There was a moment of silence before Yuni giggles and Enma burst out in laughter, "HAHA! I didn't know this girl was your keeper Tsuna!"

Tsuna blushed in embarrassment as his 'brother and sister' continued to laugh at him. Yume smirked as she hands Tsuna a tray of strawberry cake and coffee.

Lovely meeting indeed...

* * *

After delivering Tsuna his snack **wonderfully,** Yume walked around the mansion. Since she finished a task, she was once again bored.

"Hm...Takeshi-nii is at a mission right now, Ryohei is probably on a date with Hana-nee, Haya-baka is somewhere around...I don't even want to think of Kyoya-san. Same for the pineapple therapist..." she looks ahead of her and saw Lambo strolling towards her.

"Hey Lambo!"

Lambo looked at her, "Oh hey Yume. What are you up to?"

"Nothing, just bored... you?"

"Same here. I-Pin refuses to hang out with me today because of her studies."

Yume patted his shoulder, "Then do you wanna hang out?"

Lambo grinned, " Sure! Let's go. "

The cow boy took the girl's hand before dragging her out of the mansion. When they were in front of the mansion, a cow print sports car drove in. One of the family's subordinates got out of the car,nodding at Lambo. Yume looked at the sports car. _Is he obsessed with cow print or something?_

_

* * *

_

The sixteen year old boy was driving him and Yume to the closest town. Lambo was whistling as Yume looked around,gripping her seat belt tightly. She wasn't worried about his driving since his speed limit was normal. She was worried about the _driver. _

"Oh c'mon Yume, we'll reach their safely." Lambo said,smiling calmly.

"Said the cow fan." Yume muttered.

Lambo pouted as he focused on the road. Suddenly, pink smoke filled the car,revealing a young boy in a cow suit crying. Yume looked over and gasped.

"LAMBO? WHAT HAPPE-WHOA!" The car started to lose control as the cow boy noticed then cried even more. Yume grabbed five year old Lambo before the car collided into a wall.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH~!" Lambo wailed as he clutches onto Yume.

Yume ,who had her eyes closed tightly, opened her eyes,surprised that they were not in the car but on top of a black bull that was covered in green electricity.

"Uh..." The black haired girl look at the bull who was looking at them then at the crying little boy. She hugged Lambo gently,nuzzling him a bit in comfort, "It's okay, don't cry..we're safe now."

Lambo looked up at her sniffling a bit, "W-Who are you?"

Yume smiled warmly, "I'm Yume and you?"

The boy recovered quickly then grinned,jumping out her arms and landed on the bull's head, "I am the great LAMBO~! Right Beef Bowl?" The bull snorted in approval to its master.

_He's Lambo? Well the cow print pretty much points it out...and Beef bowl? What kind of name is that? Oh I feel so sorry for his kids in the future..._ The girl got off the bull and looked around. They were at a hill that had a closer view of the town,so they weren't that far.

"Oi Yume!"

The girl looked back the boy, "Yes?"

"Be my subordinate!"

"...What?"

* * *

In the shadows, there was a girl who had long black wavy hair that reached to her waist who was wearing a sleeveless light green dress with black stockings and green sandals. Behind her were two body guards. She smirked as she licked her lips.

"I found you Lambo darling~" The girl muttered.


	5. ANGOMEN NE

***************************AUTHOR'S NOTE********************************

Hey everyone, I'm sorry to say but I am not gonna continue the Time of Eternity...I think I just lost my writing talent and I think I'll just take a break from it, after all, my exams are in 4 weeks and I want to be in the top ten in order to get my little 'famiglia' the vongola rings. Again, Im sorry.


End file.
